Hell Is Around The Corner
by Spicy-Vanilla
Summary: 1888, foggy London night. Our favourite Viking is strolling the dark alleys looking for trouble. He finds Pam.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here's a little piece that's been trotting in my head for a while. This is my version of how Eric would have met Pam (according to the time laps from TB since Eric and Pam said they'd been together a hundred years or so, which is different in the books). So yeah, I hope you enjoy it as I had fun writing it.**

**I know I've been a bad updater this past week with Fresh Blood, Concrete in Your Hair and After The End, my other fics, but I'll be sure to post some stuff this week as I finished my midterm exams today and now have time to write (YAYYY! :D)**

**So yeah, here it is, hope you like it. I did some research about Whitechapel and about the vampire myth and, as the first version of a classy vampire (So NOT Nosferatu... if any of you have seen the 1922 mute movie, you'll understand the reference hahahahahah) was in a novella published in 1819, I believe it is quite accurate to say people knew what vampires were and had tales about them in the late 1800s which is when this fic takes place. And the myth of vampires has been around for a lot longer than we imagine. Bram Stoker didn't invent vampires, he merely took a fairy tale and gave it substance (and messed it up a bit too since Vlad Tepes on whom he based his Dracula character actually wasn't from Transylvania but from Wallachia (another part of Romania!). So yeah, vampire myths go back almost to prehistoric times even though the myth has evolved a great lot. Enough with the historical stuff. :P**

**Criticism always welcome, please, PLEASE review. Hate it or love it, I'll read it all and it helps me in becoming a better writer! **

**Love you all and thank you for reading!**

**xoxoxo**

Whitechapel was a sad neighborhood. But I was hungry and some of the women were quite pretty once you put aside the fact they wore too much makeup and had too little to eat. Most of them had sicknesses that would repulse any living man. Quite the luck I hadn't been alive for over nine hundred years.

And tonight I was hungry and horny. And I wanted blood, the sweet blood from a femoral artery.

I pranced the dark alleys of Whitechapel in search of the one I'd feed from tonight. I saw a couple of brunettes and a redhead stroll by, sashaying extravagantly in their dirty skirts, their breasts almost on display at the top of their tight corsets. One of them looked quite pretty with her doe eyes and vulgar lips but then again, I've never been a big fan of brunettes. Blondes are more my type, even though I just have a general… hunger and taste for women in general. Pun intended of course.

These women seemed to have no sense of self-preservation. Whereas humans usually felt we, vampires, were different and dangerous, most prostitutes were too deep in this ongoing flirt with death to even notice. They lived a tough life, I had to give them credit for it, but they were just food and I loved to play with my food, something Godric found rather frustrating and childish. It had been a few weeks since we'd parted once more and I was in a foul mood ever since.

And the best way to get myself back in a good mood would be for me to feed off a few prostitutes, fuck a couple more and then have a good day's sleep to start the process all over again the next night until I'd be satisfied, at least momentarily. I could hear the loud cacophony of taverns where I knew I would find what I was looking for, but somehow, I was in no mood for the ridicule display of human flirt. Men were so predictable and their drinking and singing and dancing only caused me boredom and annoyance. The streets reeked in this part of town, yet, as I strolled a rather dark alley, listening to the human noises in the night, I smelt something surprising. Blood. Human blood. Lots of it. Death. I followed the smell, intoxicated by the tangy flavor of fresh blood.

Her body was a mess. She'd been cut open and some of her organs had been laid next to her, her skirts a bloody disarray around her pallid nude thighs. Her sex was exposed, rivulets of thick red blood rolling lazily on the pale curls. A blonde. Her face was somehow serene. She'd been strangled. I could already see the bluish bruises around her neck. And she was very beautiful with full lips the color of a rose and skin of alabaster white. The bite marks were almost gone from the inside of her white thighs but I could tell. Any vampire could. He who'd done that was a vampire, and a rather peculiar one at that. He hadn't drained her, which is how we usually killed our victims if by mistake. This one had fed from her, strangled her and played doctor with her entrails. I winced my nose in disgust. Such a waste. As everyone else living in London, I'd heard about the famous killer, Jack the Ripper which caused the prostitutes to gather at better lit corners in fear of becoming his next victim. Or meal. Mystery solved, the man was a vampire psychopath who had a tendency for taking the term science project a step further. Strange way to study human nature, I thought, cocking a bored eyebrow at the blonde's blood that mingled with the rain and detritus that littered the street. The vampire's stench was somewhat repulsive. He was young, a lot younger than me, maybe a hundred years at best. His stench was heavy in the autumn air and I tried to concentrate on the smell of _her_ blood. To no avail. Well fuck it, I thought, walking away. People would find her early in the morning when they'd go out to work. What did I care…

I heard her before I actually saw her. To be more precise, I heard the two men who were trying to take her by force before I heard her voice. That husky drawl that immediately caught my interest.

'Hey Tom, what do you say we knock her out good? I like 'em feisty but this one is another pair of sleeves...' the first voice said, a thick accented voice that reeked of alcohol and sweat.

'Pair of legs, you mean. And those breasts, I'll be damned if I don't get a taste of those…' The second voice said, no doubt Tommy boy. He sounded younger, but equally as pathetic as his older partner. Drunks and abusers. Boring. I don't know what captivated me more when she spoke: her words or her tone, her voice, that throaty drawl of hers.

'You filthy bastards, take your hands off of me or I swear I'll feed you your balls with a fork.' She hissed at them. I chuckled. She had nerve. I liked that in a woman.

I rounded the corner, remaining in the darkness to observe the scene. She was dressed in your usual prostitute attire, a used dress, which had seen better days, hers a faded peacock blue with black lace patterns on the corset. Her breasts were indeed quite the sight, almost bulging out the too tight bodice, two round creamy mounds of flesh against her bony breastbone. And her legs were equally beautiful with her skirts dragged up to mid-thigh as the men pressed her against the wall, their dirty hands roaming her body. Her hair was the color of warm honey and her mouth was full and rosy. She looked in her late twenties with her beautiful blue eyes that spoke of her experience.

She spat and fought the two disgusting men like an angry cat, her nails clawing at them. They were grunting and the amount of alcohol in their blood was rendering them clumsy. At some point, her hand went for her bodice and in the semi-darkness of the alley I saw the gleaming sliver of a knife. She pressed it against Tommy-boy's throat and hissed.

'Let me go or I swear I'll slit your throat and enjoy doing it. And don't you dare try and touch Bonnie again, you bloody coward, or any of the girls from Rosemay's house. We don't _do_ fucking fishermen.' She growled at the men as they backed off, suddenly afraid of how much spike the woman had.

'Hey you calm down, sissy, we just wanted a good tumble.' The older man grumbled as she pressed her knife to his crotch, a dangerous light in her eyes. I already loved her spirit and was impressed by her creativity. I would interfere if they tried to hurt her but for now, she was doing pretty good all by herself.

'And I want your fucking money. All of it. For my trouble.' She snapped, her free hand slipping to her thigh where she patted her empty pockets. 'Haven't had quite so many good clients tonight.' She explained, a strangely carnivorous smile on her beautiful features. She looked like a hungry cat mewling for trouble and I would be it. She looked like fun. Tremendous fun.

The two men gave up their wallets quite easily and scurried off. She sighed when she realized there wasn't much money in either and she emptied their content in her pocket before walking away, whistling a song. I followed her like a shadow. Somehow she must have felt me because she whirled around and looked in my direction. I was in complete darkness so there was no way she could see me, but she seemed to know I was there anyways.

'Whoever you are, if you don't want trouble, pass your way. I'm in no mood for shit tonight.' She hissed menacingly, her throaty voice sending shudders of amusement down my spine. I wanted her, now.

So I stepped out of the shadows, my gaze catching hers. She didn't look exactly surprised, more amused than surprised.

'What is it? What do you want?' She asked, eyeing me up and down. I was dressed as a gentleman and hell I had more money than most of the richest families of London. Being immortal and glamouring idiotic humans does have its advantages. For a woman like her, I was an easy mark. She had no idea I was the hunter here and her, a mere prey.

'What do you have to offer?' I said, my voice husky as I approached her. She pressed her back against the dirty bricks of the wall, a sly smirk on her face. From up close she was even more beautiful. She took in my height and cocked a curious eyebrow.

'You are not from here.' She stated. My accent usually gave me away, even though I'd had years to perfect it. Or maybe it was my size. Most Brits were no more than six feet tall whilst I towered a good four or five inches taller.

'Does it matter? I have money.' I said, amused.

'I can tell. What is it you want?' She repeated, very conscious of how my eyes roamed her body. She was really quite enticing, her breasts as full as her waist was fine. And those lips of hers were mesmerizing: full and slightly parted, exposing two rows of pearly white teeth. She looked quite healthy for a prostitute.

'You.' I replied. I could have glamoured her there but she was so interesting I preferred to let her come to me.

'Twenty pounds and I'm yours.' She giggled. I almost growled in frustration. She was clearly toying with me.

'That's a ridiculous price.' I growled, closing the space between us so that my hips were flush against hers. Her breath hitched and she craned her neck to look at me.

'You're quite the sight.' She said, biting her bottom lip. 'I rarely get pretty boys like you here.' She added, her fingers closing around her knife, ready to stab or cut if she needed to.

'Oh I'm hardly a boy.' I murmured, my mouth hovering near her ear. I could hear and feel her heartbeat accelerating. She was as excited by this as I was. And fuck me, I wanted to take her right there and then. I could feel that delectable tension in my groin growing.

'Are you afraid of me?' I murmured to her, my eyes boring in hers. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Should I be?' She drawled, raising her knife so that it was pressed against my throat. I laughed, I couldn't help it. A knife was not weapon against me.

'I'll pay you well. Come with me. A dark alley is no place for a lady.' I said, darkly.

'Good thing I'm no lady.' She sneered, amused.

'Oh yes you are. With a pair like this no doubt about it.' I said gazing at her breasts meaningfully. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the wall, closing the space between us.

'You're mighty tall, mister.' She said, jutting her chin up to gaze at me.

'So are you. For a woman, I mean.' She was rather tall, maybe seven inches smaller than me whilst most women usually were nearly a foot shorter than I. Her hair was longer than I'd thought. It probably ran down to the curve of her back judging by how thick her loose bun looked. And it was the most beautiful shade of gold. I couldn't help but think about the girl's body I'd seen in that other alley earlier and realized it could have been this feisty beauty.

That's the moment I decided she'd be mine. I'd never taken pets as most vampires did in all my nine hundred years, but I found myself utterly fascinated by this woman. She possessed that little spark that distinguished her from most humans, that very strong desire to live, that fierce determination only very few humans I'd observed seemed to have. Her knife was still at my throat and I took her hand delicately, pressing the blade closer to my skin.

'Are you going to kill me?' I asked her giving her my best choirboy smile. Her eyes became slits and she studied me a few seconds.

'If I did I could take your money and not have to suck your dick for it.' She replied, purposeful. And then I laughed, laughed and laughed. I loved her vivacity, loved the fact she said the most vulgar things but still sounded more like an aristocrat than most noblemen I'd met during my years. She was taken aback by the fact I found her amusing and she put the knife down, her face questioning.

'Isn't this what you want? Sex?' She said, side stepping me so that I was the one against the wall.

'I want so many things from you, but nothing as lowly as you sucking my dick for money. If we have sex, I'll make love to you. Surely you'll be able to tell the difference.' I said, a sly grin on my lips. 'What's your name?' I asked her, observing her as she lifted her skirt and slipped her knife in a lacy strap she wore around her thigh. She had very beautiful legs, I noticed yet again.

'Pamela.' She murmured.

'Pamela.' I repeated. It suited her. Pamela. Pamela my muse for the night.

'And yours?' She asked me, fondling with the pearly buttons that kept her corsage closed, trying to mend the ones the two offending sailors had ripped in their attempt to bed her.

'Eric.' I replied. The name wasn't really familiar for a British gentleman at the time, which seemed to only enforce her idea that I wasn't from here. Her next question did not exactly surprise me.

'Where are you from? Surely you aren't from London. You don't have a London accent. And your name isn't all that common.' She said, twisting one of her loose curls around her finger to give it some bounce.

'Sweden.' I replied. The mere word held so many memories I had to suppress. 'Where can we go?' I said, my voice throaty. I wanted her blood in my mouth and her mouth on my neck.

'The Rosemay house. Ever heard of it? Not far from here. Prettiest girls in town.' She said briskly, strolling away. I followed her. She had a peculiar walk, proud and very feminine at the same time. Her hips swayed in a hypnotizing movement.

'Do you live there?' I asked her. She turned her chin towards me, looking at me over her shoulder and she nodded silently.

'But I hate it. I want to marry a rich man and get the hell out of here. Are you rich?' She said, amused. I chuckled. She was just way too amusing compared to all the boring whores I'd had so far in Whitechapel.

'How old are you?' I asked her.

'None of your goddamned business. Have no one ever taught you it is rude to ask for a woman's age?' She said, her husky voice warm in the chilly fog of this late London night. We turned a few corners in the alleys and then took a bigger street where many people were walking, drunkenly heading home. She didn't look remotely ashamed of how she looked to those people and it endeared her some more to me. She stopped in front of a well-lit house, all made of red brick with pretty white shutters. There were neatly trimmed bushes on the sides of the little path that led to the steps of the house. She looked over her shoulder to make sure I was still following her. I smirked before stepping in the light. The alleys hadn't rendered me justice as light did. My skin was as pale as hers but not exactly for the same reasons. She turned to give me a good look before she pushed open the door.

'You're very handsome.' She stated neither happy nor disappointed by the fact. The moment we passed the door I felt at home here. It was a rather strange feeling since the house was obviously inhabited by twenty or more prostitutes and held by an older one, but the place was warm and cozy and reminded me somehow of the long nights I'd spent as a child near the fire with my mother and her sisters as they told me tales of the great Odin. The foyer was littered with plushy couches in shades of mint and beige and a thick carpet covered the old wooden floor. There was a staircase that led upstairs and before I could take a better look at the first floor, Pamela was already halfway up the stairs.

'What is it? You seen any other you might enjoy more?' She taunted, looking at the girls who were lounging in the sofas of the foyer. One was rather stunning with turquoise eyes and dark blond hair and heart shaped lips but she was thin and she didn't look healthy. Pamela was far better looking that most of the women who were there, all eyeing me candidly.

'Pamela dear, who's that ravishing stallion you've brought back?' An Irish sounding redhead said, her drawl thick as molasses. She had bright green eyes and freckles all over her cheeks and bosom, which was tightly bound in a navy dress. She gave me a lopsided smirk appreciatively. I smiled back. I could certainly enjoy her too sometime. I liked a woman with attitude.

'None of your business, Cherry, now why don't you go ride your own stallion?' Pamela sneered, descending the few steps she'd gone up to grab my forearm possessively.

'Bloody selfish you are, Pam, I'm sure he's got enough to pleasure two or three of us…' A bony little blonde said, her dark eyes shining from a fever. She smelled of death and I knew that by tomorrow or the day after she'd be in bed, succumbing to some sickness. Her skin, which was most probably usually a nice rosy alabaster now looked like chalk.

'Well tonight he's mind. I found him. Get your own clients.' Pam said, pulling me after her up the stairs.

'Good night, ladies.' I said, nodding slowly at them before I followed Pamela. We took another flight of stairs before we finally arrived at her door. She opened it and gestured for me to come in. I took in the sight of the room with a curious glance. It was overall very feminine and there was a vanity table littered with powders and rouges and brushes. A silver comb lay beside a bunch of bows in all shades of pink and peach and there were two or three almost silver golden hairs twisted between the teeth of the comb. I was almost tempted to take them but I was sure the comb was genuine silver and didn't want to risk burning myself. Pamela lit a few candles to give us more light and I glanced at the bed. The sheets were clean – not that I really minded – and the room smelled strangely fresh for a prostitute's chamber. There was however in the air the faint but distinct smell of the few men that had been here in the last weeks or so. But it was Pamela's smell that dominated them all, a feminine yet powerful perfume that made me close my eyes in delight. I could hear her heart fluttering in her chest as she gazed at me. I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

'Let me help you.' She said, closing the space between us as he hands slid professionally under my vest, caressing my pectorals in a teasing manner before she pushed the vest down my arms, leaving me only in my shirt, tie and pants. There was suddenly a knock at the door and Pam rolled her eyes before abandoning me in the middle of the room to go open the door. In the doorway stood a young brunette with a scar on her lip from a recent beating, I gathered. She had doe eyes and had darker skin than Pamela. No doubt a black foot Irish girl, I thought.

'What do you want Bonnie?' Pamela said. 'Did they bother you again? I told them not to come here anymore.'

'No. I'm alright I just wanted to see him. The girls downstairs said he was quite dashing.' Bonnie said, her voice low yet crystalline. She was quite pretty for a brunette and I gave her a tight smile. She was incredibly young, no more than sixteen or seventeen and she seemed to like Pamela. 'I'm Bonnie, sir.' She said, curtsying. I passed my tongue on my teeth in my closed mouth, my eyes devouring her small frame. I'd enjoy drinking from her.

'Well now you've seen him. Go back to your sewing, now.' Pamela said, closing the door in the girl's face. I heard Bonnie sigh and listened as her steps receded down the corridor. The house was filled with the familiar noise of water in the plumbing and the chattering of women. There were other noises, that of men being pleasured by the other whores, of whores faking orgasms and of yells somewhere two floors up. The house was much higher than I'd thought at first.

'Let me tell you the rules.' Pamela said. She was back in front of me, undoing my tie deliberately slowly. I shook myself out of my trance and gazed down at her. 'No kissing, whatsoever.' She started as her expert hands undid the first buttons of my shirt. I caught her hands and stopped her.

'What if I really want to?' I asked, eyeing her lips meaningfully.

'You don't. I don't kiss clients.' She said.

'What if I'm a special client?' Her skin touched mine as she undid yet another button and she stepped back.

She looked at me, surprised more then terrified. My skin was a lot cooler than that of a human man and she hadn't failed to notice.

'You're skin is awfully cold.' She stated, looking at my alabaster skin with a newfound knowledge. She knew I wasn't human. Her heartbeat started to race and I gave her a long look. I wouldn't glamour her. There was no need and it wasn't fun anyways. I wanted her lucid and having me because she wanted to.

'What are you?' She asked, cocking her head to the side.

'A special client?' I offered, a sly smile on my lips. I must have looked predatory because her hand instinctively went to her lace-clad thigh where her knife was. Before she knew it, I had her pinned against the door of her room, her knife thrown on the vanity table out of her reach.

She blinked and tensed beneath me.

'How did you do that?' she asked, her voice strong even though she clearly was afraid of me.

I liked her courage and strength.

'Let's just say I have many powers. And you interest me. Do you want me to go find someone else to satisfy me?' I asked her. I'd never taken a woman by force and I wasn't about to start now. Especially not with her. She fascinated me too much.

She studied my face for a while as her chest heaved with the deep breaths she took. She finally nodded slowly.

'Alright. What are you?' She asked.

'In Greece we're known as _vrykolakas_, in Romania people call us _strigoi_. But here, I believe humans name us Vampires.' Her eyes went wide and she blanched. 'I really have no idea why I'm telling you all this but I find you interesting.' I admitted to her, smiling sheepishly.

'You'll have me believe that the tales are true?' she managed to say. She then glanced at the mirror on her vanity where the both of us were reflected. 'But I can see you in the mirror…' She murmured. Right, she had heard of the old folklore, folklore we'd spread ourselves so that humans wouldn't know how to recognize a real vampire if faced with one.

'Bullshit. We spread most of the rumors on ourselves.' I explained, my hand finding the nape of her neck. I quickly undid the pins that held her bun together and her curls spilled on her bare shoulders, haloing her face with gold. She trembled and closed her eyes before opening them again.

'Are you going to kill me? I'll scream and fight till death, be sure of that.' She growled softly. I laughed. She was by far the most fun I'd had in the last hundreds of years.

'No, I'm not going to kill you. But I'll drink from you. And I'll pleasure you because I feel like it. You'll scream my name by the end of the night, my sweet.' I said, my hand finding the small of her back to press her hips against my erection.

'Drink from me… You'll drink my blood?' she muttered, her eyes wide. She looked more curious than afraid.

'How much do you know about vampires?' I asked her, my breath ghosting on the side of her neck as I breathed in her scent. She truly smelled delicious. Her hand went for something on top of her drawers and I had to pin her hands over her head to stop her squirming and moving around. Her breasts were jutted right under my nose and I couldn't resist kissing her right at the juncture between her two mounds.

'Let me go, you demon.' She hissed, trying to wriggle out of my hold. But I was much stronger, much, much stronger.

'Oh, I'm hardly a demon, dear Pamela. Let me have you for the night and then you can decide if you want to see me again.' I purred, my voice seductive as I leveled our eyes. I pressed my hips into hers once more, causing her to gasp softly. Ah yes, she'd felt it. I smirked, content, and rubbed myself on her slowly. She spat like an angry cat but I could hear her heartbeat accelerating in excitement, not in fear. Her cheeks were flushed and I had to resist kissing her.

'How much do you know about my kind?' I asked her again, letting go of her wrists. Her hands slid down to my shoulders and she tried to push me away but she might as well have been trying to push a boulder of rocks. She settled for pressing her palms flat against the door by her thighs, breathing heavily and trying to figure out what to do next.

'I know that you drink human blood and are cold as death. And you fear garlic and stakes and holy water and crosses. And you have no reflection.' She murmured.

'We do drink human blood. Garlic is just irritating. Stakes can kill us but they have to be made of wood and plunged in our hearts. Holy water and crosses are just symbols. As for the reflection, I think we've already established I have one. What else do you know?'

She closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again.

'You drink from the throats of humans.' She murmured.

'Not just there.' I murmured, amused. My fingers entwined around her left wrist, caressing the round bone slowly. I turned her wrist around to expose the soft white skin inside. My fingers ghosted there slowly, causing her breath to hitch. I could feel her pulse through the thin skin over her bluish veins. It was fast and nervous, that of an aroused woman.

'There too.' I said. Her lips parted as if she was about to say something else but my hand trailed up her arm and towards her collarbone. I stopped there, my eyes intent on the round curve of her breasts. In a second, I cupped both her mounds and caressed them roughly through the material of her cheap dress. I could feel her nipples hardening under the lace and satin. She whined softly and I chuckled darkly.

'There.' I whispered, my mouth on the shell of her ear as I pressed my thumbs on her erect nipples through the material of her dress. Her eyes shot open and she tried to push me away some more.

I ignored her attempts and let my hands slide down her sides towards her hips. I then lifted the skirt of her dress excruciatingly slowly. She was up against the door because of our mere proximity as her knees weren't holding her anymore. I just loved the effect I had on women…

I slid my hand under her skirts and in between her legs in a swift movement. She tensed as I delighted in how warm her thighs were against my cool skin. I stopped at mid thigh and caressed her smooth skin softly and she pressed her thighs together, trapping my hand. She moaned softly. 'There too.' I added, my hand sliding up to her core. She was wet and ready and I purred softly.

'Aren't you a curious little vixen.' I murmured as my mouth hovered right below her jaw, close to where her pulse was maddeningly fast.

'What do you want from me?' She managed to say as my palm pressed against her most sensitive nub, causing her hips to meet mine.

'Your body and your soul.' I hissed, capturing her earlobe between my teeth, nibbling at it softly.

'You must be the devil with hands like these.' She breathed as my free hand started unfastening her bodice.

'Not quite.' I murmured back, playful. My fangs than popped out of their own accord and she tensed at the sound. She looked up at my face and saw them glimmering in the candlelight. She passed a hesitant finger on them, curiosity on her face. She clumsily pricked her finger on the tip of my left fang and I growled softly at the smell of her blood. She brought her index to her mouth to suck on the tiny puncture wound but I was faster. I brought her index to my lips and started sucking on it, delighting in her flavor. My other hand was still caressing her core at a regular rhythm, causing her to moan softly at the joint sensation of my mouth on her finger and my hand between her thighs.

She must have set her mind on something there and then because she yanked my shirt out of my pants, breaking half the buttons on it as she did so. She then pulled it off my shoulders, breaking the contact between us only a second whilst she pulled the sleeves off me. I growled when her hands found the bulge in my pants, rubbing me through the material. She knew exactly how to caress a man to render him as speechless as I'd made her. But I was not a man, merely had the attributes of one so her touch only lit my fire some more.

I spun us around and sat her on the bed, ripping the top of her dress clean apart in a swift move. She gasped in surprise.

'Ladies first.' I murmured. In no time, I'd rid her of her dress and I took in the sight of her naked body. I had to agree with the no good scum that had attacked her earlier that night: the woman had beautiful breasts and amazing legs. I pulled her closer to me and captured her nipple between my lips, sucking and nibbling at it. She moaned loudly and dug her hands in my hair, pulling my face away from her to look down at me.

I gazed at her full lips and purred.

'Can I please kiss you? I promise not to tell…' I breathed, pulling her chin towards me. She closed her eyes and sighed.

'No.' She growled.

'Then I'll have to settle for down here then…' I breathed, plunging between her thighs. I started sucking and licking and biting in all the right ways and soon enough she was moaning like a hungry cat. She tasted delicious and I knew this was just the appetizer to a very busy night. Her hands were lost in my hair, roughly guiding my mouth where she wanted and needed it most. But I knew what I was doing and before long, I had her trembling in my arms, a cry escaping her lips. I looked up at her from where I was busy. Our gazes locked.

'Do you trust me?' I asked her as my hands caressed her hard nipples. She gave me a puzzled look.

'Do I have a choice?' she murmured, her voice strained from panting and moaning so much.

I smirked and turned my face towards the inside of her creamy warm thigh. I could feel her pulse, hear it, hell I could smell her blood through that warm creamy skin. And it smelled delicious. I looked up at her once more.

'Look at me.' I said, before turning my head to the inside of her thigh.

And I bit down.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone!

First of all, my deepest apologies for being such a lazy/poor updater. I have kind of been busy elsewhere and facing a MASSIVE case of writer's block. My inspiration still isn't fully back but I thought if perhaps I started correcting and getting my stories in better order I'd get back in business.

So I shall be doing that and when inspiration comes back, I will update. Thank you so much for reading me, it means a great deal to me even though I haven't been as fateful to you readers as you have been to me. I have to say the new season is doing nothing so far to my inspiration as I personally think it sucks – generally speaking, there hasn't been much interesting material IMO and the amounts of Out-of-character moments are piling up and getting more and more on my nerves – so yes, season 4 has been a big disappointment to me… Thank god for fanfiction (even though I'm sad and surprised to say I haven't read that many new stories on the boards recently ). So yes, I shall get my stories in order and then continue publishing if I am graced with some inspiration. I do not forget all of you and I'll try to bring my stories to a close as I think it's important to do so. The first one I will update will most probably be ''Hell Is Around The Corner''… I don't know about you but I'm in Pam-Eric sass withdrawal and it is PAINFUL and somehow forces me to find some way to have them banter. So there, I love you all and thank you once more for your patience and devotion and I hope you had a wonderful summer.

Xoxo

Spicy-Vanilla


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so finally here is part 2 :) it is very naughty, I warn you in advance. As in I've never written stuff that graphic before (word wise). Anyways, I was in the mood and yeah, it was fun to write muhahahah! And some of you might be pissed because of what Eric does, but bear with me, it will all make sense later on! I don't know exactly where this entire story is headed (other than Pam's turning), but I added a character in it from the Southern Vampire Mysteries that should have been exploited by the show IMO :P if you haven't read the books, you can Wikipedia the character after you read :P**

**ANYWAYS ! I hope you enjoy it (more than Season 4 which I found detestable). I was too lazy to reread myself so if there are major mistakes, I'm terribly sorry but I'm writing this instead of a paper for University so yes LOL**

**Love you all :) PLEASE PLEASE comment! I'll be eternally grateful to you if you do muahahah Thanks for bearing with my guys, I know I am a lazy and horrible updater but you are the best readers :) kudos to you (Naked Vikings in your beds, showers, kitchens, whatever your kink dictates loL!)**

**For those of you who don't remember part 1 (and I totally understand you!) you can reread it (it's not too, too long) or here is a short summary:**

**Previously: London, 1880s. Pamela is a prostitute for the Rosemay house where other girls work too (most important being Bonnie, a brunette she cares for). Eric stumbles on Pamela in an alley as she is being harassed by sailors which she runs off with a knife after stealing their money. Seduced and amused by her, Eric flirts with her and she takes him back to the Rosemay house where, whilst they are making out, she discovers he is not human. They then have sex and he bites her, revealing he is a vampire. SO HERE GOES THE SHOW :)**

*** PLEASE REVIEW. IT'S LIKE CRACK COCAINE TO ME. *** 

I awoke with the bells of the church that rang four p.m. I stayed in the crypt where I'd elected to sleep that day. I thought back to the previous night. I'd left about twenty minutes before the first rays of the sun. Pamela had been exhausted by then and she was sleeping. I smirked. The night had been quite pleasant for the both of us.

I thought about that girl's body I'd found in the alleys near the Rosemay's house and decided I'd investigate the barbaric bastard of a vampire who was ripping women apart for the fun of it. I didn't like our food source to be dilapidated by some psychopathic freak. And I didn't like it one bit that he attacked blondes. Blondes were mine.

_Pamela_ was mine.

The streets were packed by the time I emerged from my crypt. It was easier to walk out of the cemetery onto crowded streets, as there were fewer chances I'd be seen. I knew there were quite a few vampires in London and I didn't want them knowing where I resided as I didn't trust them, any of them. Tonight I would hunt for that bastard who murdered women and I would be disposing of his gooey remains in the river by dawn. I wanted almost desperately to go see Pamela again but I decided I'd first rid the town of this Ripper. I started my hunt at the place where I'd found the blonde the previous night. As I had guessed, her body had been found early in the morning and all that remained to testify of her body ever being there was this deep crimson, almost black rivulet on the pavement. It would remain stained by her blood for days before the rain would finally wash away all traces of her death. No one would weep for her as prostitutes didn't really have families or friends, but perhaps a few whores would be mourning tonight, repenting for their sins and praying they would not be next. I hadn't thought about asking Pamela if a girl of the Rosemay house had gone missing as I'd been to busy fucking her senseless, but then again I didn't really care about the other girls. As long as that sick, psychopathic poor excuse of a vampire did not approach her.

I breathed in the air searching for the vampire's stench. He really reeked of decay and death, which was rather surprising for a vampire. We were all dead but apart from our cold skin and supernatural skills, it was hard to tell us apart from regular humans. He's probably been turned wrongly, by mistake, in the last instants of life after a long decaying sickness. That would explain the stench. I followed his trail, which led to an old tavern that was filled to maximum capacity. Maybe in there I'd have a chance at glamouring someone into giving me information. The moment I stepped through the door, a prostitute launched herself at me, her great brown eyes widening in recognition. Bonnie.

''What might you be doing here, Sir?'' she asked, her hands resting on my arm as she held herself on her tiptoes. The place was crowded and noisy and it was the only way she thought I could hear her. In fact, she could have been murmuring and I would still have heard her, as my hearing was extremely acute.

''Looking for a drink.'' I replied, my eyes boring into hers. She smelled so sweet and innocent that I momentarily forgot Pamela. I felt my groin tense as she brushed herself closer to me to let a drunkard pass behind her.

''Care for company?'' She asked, her long lashes casting a shadow on her rosy cheeks. She was really a beauty.

''Why not…'' I grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her through the crowd, using my height and shoulders to protect her from the crowd. We finally found a dimly lit table in a dark corner and I realized the vampire's stench was strong here. He'd been here recently and perhaps Bonnie had seen him. She sat down on a turned barrel and glanced at me, her lips slightly parted. Leaning over the table towards her, I placed one of my hands on her knees and rubbed tight circles on her inner thigh before nuzzling her neck. She smelled decadent.

''What would you like to drink?'' I whispered in her ear, causing her to exhale sharply because of her sudden closeness.

''What will you have?'' she asked, turning her face so that our mouths were but an inch apart.

_Your blood and you._

''Beer.'' I retorted.

''Than I'll take one too.'' She replied, her tongue wetting her bottom lip. I simply couldn't resist and I closed the space between us, catching her bottom lip between my blunt teeth. She moaned softly and pulled my neck towards her so she could kiss me properly. Her tongue languorously mated with mine and I almost groaned. I had respected Pamela's wish not to kiss her but I had missed the feeling of a woman's lips on my own and Bonnie youth and innocence was simply delectable. I could have spent the entire evening just making out with her in this dark corner, but I had a mission. _A mission I could delay an hour or two_, I thought, smirking against her throat as I kissed and suckled her skin.

''Will you do to me what you did to Pamela?'' she murmured in my ear, moaning as I continued kissing and nibbling her neck.

''What do you know of what I did to Pamela?'' I retorted, sitting down and pulling her on my knees. All thoughts of her beer had gone from her mind and I could smell her arousal, genuine and not faked. I used a bit of my influence to get an answer from her, as I needed to know if she would betray what I was to others. However hard I tried, though, her brain seemed to resist my glamour. Her heat radiated through her dirty dress and her heart beat rapidly as she gazed at me. She was perhaps the first brunette to have ever caused such an effect on me.

''I spent last night caressing myself imagining it was you.'' she murmured, swallowing thickly before speaking again. ''I heard her moaning and screaming all night of pleasure, genuine one. I can tell the difference.'' She continued, her chest heaving. ''I want you to do that to me. Take me, make me yours.'' She was almost begging now. I felt this a familiar tension in my groin and I ground her tighter on my knees so she could feel my erection pressing in the cleft of her ass. She moaned softly at that and blinked, unaware I'd tried to glamour her. I pushed aside the fact she was perhaps the first person I'd ever met whom I could not glamour.

''I want you. Is there a place we can go?'' I said. Pamela was miles from my mind in that instant and all I wanted was to bury my length into Bonnie's warmth and fuck her until she couldn't stand anymore. Godric had always chastised me about being so .

''The backroom where they keep the ale.'' She replied. Taking my hand, she pulled me towards a dark door hidden behind the stairs that lead to other tables upstairs. The moment we were alone I pushed her against a wall full of barrels and started ripping her corset. She moaned loudly and then covered her mouth, afraid someone would hear us, but the noise in the tavern was plenty enough to cover her moans.

''So you want me to take you like I did Pamela?'' I said, my voice dark and predatory as my thumbs found her nipples and started pressing them roughly. She threw her head back, her brown curls tumbling down her back as she moaned her answer.

''Yes, yes. Take me.'' I grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back further as my mouth devoured her neck, lips, earlobe and finally her breasts, which were small but firm and supple at the same time. She was whimpering incoherently as her hands fumbled with my shirt whilst my mouth descended even further between her breasts, my tongue lapping hungrily. She tasted divine. Like nothing I'd tasted before. And her smell was intoxicating. Godric had told me about better smelling humans, faes, as he called them, and I would be damned if she wasn't that, a fairy.

''You taste so fucking delicious.'' I murmured, as my hands gripped her thighs lifting her off the floor and taking her to a small table in a corner. I sat her there and leaned over her, slipping my hand underneath her skirts, my fingers leaving trails of fire on the inside of her thighs before I finally reached her pussy. She was already wet and I circled her nub lazily for a while as she cried softly for more.

''More, more.'' She pleaded her eyes half-closed in pleasured rapture. My fingers glided down her slit, coated in her arousal. I removed my hand from between her thighs, causing her to growl her disapproval. I needed to taste her. I was about to bring my fingers to my lips to lick them clean but she caught my hand and, her eyes fixed on mine, she suck them clean one by one. My erection was becoming painful especially with her doing those naughty things to me and I decided to set back to the task.

''Lie back.'' I ordered, my voice hoarse with desire. She complied, one hand holding her skirt as the other one slipped between her thighs to pleasure herself. I gently slapped the hand away and slid two fingers in her warmth as I set my tongue to pleasuring her. She tasted divine, better so than Pamela. _Pamela whom I was betraying right now_. The fact I even considered this a betrayal of my Pamela made me want to laugh. Since when had I become so weak? I felt a momentary guilt, but it was soon swept away: that little Irish minx just smelled too good. She moaned loudly, bringing a fist to her mouth to drown out her whimpers.

''Oh god…'' she cried, her fingers digging in my hair, pressing my closer to her warmth as my tongue continued toying with her nub and my fingers pumped in and out of her faster and faster.

''Call me Eric'' I groaned, the vibration causing delightful tremors in her thighs. She was about to come and so I curved my fingers up in her to reach that spot which caused women to see stars and she came undone, her thighs pressing against the stubbles on my cheeks, her knees trembling.

"More.'' She said, when she finally regained her breath. I was more than ready to comply. I spun her around so that her stomach was on the table and lifted her skirt whilst one of my hands expertly undid the fastenings of my pants. My fangs wanted to come out but I didn't want to scare her so I kept them at bay, pressing my bare erection to her naked backside, trailing it down to her wet slit.

''Eric.'' She murmured, a strangled moan on her lips when I finally sheathed myself into her. She felt incredibly tight and good around my length. I reached to her long mane with one of my hands as the other kept her in place as I pumped in and out of her. Her breaths were ragged and she moaned continuously as I yanked her up by the nape of her neck.

''Put your hands flat on the table.'' I groaned in her ear as I pumped into her some more. She obeyed and I slid my hands to her front, one to cup her breasts and toy with her nipples as the other slid under her skirts to caress her mound.

''Faster.'' She groaned, as my hips rammed into her butt. My fangs came out of their own accord but she didn't hear them, too deeply taken into this lustful rapture. Her pleasure was mounting fast and so was mine and I desperately wanted to bite her. Abandoning her breasts, I yanked her head back once more, pulling mercilessly at her hair. She moaned even louder, the combination of pleasure and pain causing a delicious mix in her veins. Pushing her hair aside I thrust into her some more a few more times before biting her neck and coming. She cried out in surprise and pleasure combined but she didn't protest me biting her.

The moment her blood hit my tongue, I knew she was more than human. I reigned in my hunger, which was threatening to take over me, and stopped myself in this most primal urge I had to drain her dry. She tasted like sunshine, like flowers, like honey, like all those things I hadn't had in nine hundred years but whose flavor I now remembered vividly. She tasted like nothing else I'd had before, not even Pamela's blood.

One of my hands slid down to her mound and started massaging her some more as I drank slowly, savoring her taste. As primal and wild as our copulating had been, I took my sweet time drinking from her, surprised by the fact she didn't seem to mind it. I stopped when I felt her heartbeat slow down. I lazily licked the bite closed and turned her around to gaze at her in wonder.

''Are you not afraid of me?'' I hissed, using one of my fingers to catch a drop of her delectable blood that had rolled down my chin.

''You could have killed Pamela, yet you didn't. She thought you were a gentleman to her. Should I be afraid of you?'' She asked, her doe eyes staring at my icy blue ones before looking at my fangs.

''She told you about what I am?'' I asked her, refusing to move from between her bare thighs. She wrapped her legs around me and dug her heels in my thighs, pulling me closer to her core. Her warm breasts were now flush against my chest and I hissed as she trailed her fingers down my throat and towards my nipples, which she pinched playfully before biting them through the material of my shirt. I growled and yanked her chin back up to gaze at her.

''She told you?'' I asked again.

''No. She said nothing. I heard her.'' Bonnie replied, mysteriously.

''You heard her? What do you mean?'' I asked, suddenly afraid that someone might have heard us back at Rosemay's house. I couldn't have the whole town knowing I was a creature of the night, not when everyone was on a witch-hunt to catch a killer.

Bonnie put her finger against her temple and raised her eyebrows.

''Her thoughts. I heard her all of last night.'' Bonnie said.

A telepath. The girl was a telepath. I frowned. I'd met one or two of them in my long lifetime and never had I been able to keep them long as vampires sought them like bees sought flowers. They were most valuable assets to us.

''You are a telepath.'' I murmured, my thumb brushing her bottom lip. Then came the question to which the answer every vampire dreaded.

''Can you hear my thoughts?'' I pressed, my eyes widening as I tried to glamour her once more. She winced under the mental attack and frowned at me.

''Stop whatever you are doing. Please.'' She said, her voice even. I stopped trying to glamour her and waited for her to answer. If she could hear my thoughts, I would have to snap her neck and hide her in a barrel. It was simply too dangerous. A human could not know where I rested, Godric had taught me that much.

''No I cannot hear your thoughts. It's a blessing if you ask me.'' She replied, brushing her hair away from her sweaty forehead.

''Good.'' I thought about the blonde I'd found dead the night before, about eating little children (something I hadn't done since the Black Death and it had been out of necessity, even though their blood was sinful). She didn't wince and seemed oblivious to what I had been thinking about which sufficed to me to prove she couldn't hear me.

''That's why I like your company. Other men, I hear all their fantasies and some of them are disgusting. But you, you are blissfully silent.'' She continued, trying her best to redo her corset I had all but ripped off her chest. I set to helping her after tucking myself back in my pants. What she said next would have made my blood stop cold in my veins had I still had a pulse.

''There was another one like you here tonight. He left just before you arrived through the back.'' Bonnie suddenly said as I redid my tie, which she had yanked off.

''What?'' I snapped, my face serious. We were basked in her smell and she was still aroused, ready for more. But I was in a completely different mood now. If she knew what he was and could tell he was like me, than she could hear my thoughts. She saw my eyes grow dark and immediately added:

''I can sense a void, an empty space, wherever a creature like you is. There are quite a few at night prowling the alleys. I try to walk away when I feel them. Before you, I'd never approached one of your kind before. But the one that was here tonight, he's the worst.''

''What do you mean he's the worst?'' I replied, my hands on her shoulders, serious.

''He's the one killing the girls. I heard one of the girls before he killed her. I was too scared to do anything but I saw his face in her mind.'' She murmured, her bottom lip trembling at the thought.

''Who is he? Where is he now?'' I urged her.

''I don't know.'' She replied, her small hands closing on my shirt to bring me closer to her.

''I have to find him.'' I retorted, prying my shirt from her small fists.

''Won't you make love to me again?'' she asked, cocking her head to the side. I almost decided to stay there and take her again before going after him but I reigned in my vampire lust.

''I'll come to you before dawn. At the Rosemay house.'' I suddenly had a mental flash of her and Pamela in a bed with me and growled at the idea. She observed me, amused.

''We sometimes share a man.'' She said, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking about. Apparently she did not need her powers to tell that much from my face. Flashes of her and Pamela in the throws of passion, their lips on my length, on each other, theirs hands roaming each other's body and felt that familiar tension in my groin. I'd been to orgies, taken numerous lovers both male and female in my long, long life. I particularly liked taking many women together to see how many I could get off in a night. Godric found that both amusing and childish but it was one of those traits of me he liked, my restlessness.

''I'll come to you both to you _both_ before dawn and we can make love all day. I'll take you both until you beg for mercy.'' I chuckled darkly. ''But I'll need you to pull all the shades in your room. Can you do that for me?''

''Of course.'' She replied, grinning.

''Now go back to your house and stay on crowded streets. I wouldn't want you to end up like the others.'' I added, kissing her gently on the forehead before patting her butt to get her on her way. She slid away from me and into the darkness towards the back of the room, in the opposite direction from where we'd come in.

''He left this way. Perhaps you can find him.'' She said, guiding me to a door in the wall. It lead to a staircase that went underground. ''Do you need a candle?'' she asked, curious.

''No, my sight is better than a human's.'' I retorted. ''Now off you go, little minx.''

I waited that she had left the backroom before slipping behind the door and down the pitch-black steps. The area smelled muddy and wet and moist. The steps were made of stone and caved in the middle by years of humans going and up and down them. When I finally reached the last one, I could make out some arches in the ceiling, probably roman ruins that ran in the city's belly. I followed the vampire's stench all the way to a staircase that lead up and straight into a little room that smelled of death. A crypt. The bastard had tunnels from his crypt to the tavern where he could pick up his victims. His stench was stronger near the back of the small room where the coffins were lined up in the wall, but I could tell he wasn't here. He was out hunting, like any other predator. I walked out of the crypt into the cemetery and immediately felt alert. There was another one of my kind nearby, in the thick underbrush as far as I could tell. I tensed, ready to attack but it was a female voice that called after me.

''He's left for the night. He won't be back till dawn. I'm waiting for him too.'' She drawled, her accent thick. Greek. She walked into a patch of moonlight and glared at me. She was older than the mad bastard, for sure. Older than me even. So old I couldn't tell just exactly _how_ old she was. One of the Ancient World. Her hair was crow black and her skin white, chalky. Beautiful in an evil kind of way. Her eyes were a piercing green and her entire frame which was so small she could pass for a child exhaled this aura of strength. If she wanted me dead, she could kill me in the twitch of a wrist. I immediately bowed to her, Godric had taught me that much.

''Rise. I don't like these bowing acts. They mean nothing anymore. You are powerful too, you do not need to bow to me. Treat me as your elder, though. As I am, much, much older than you.'' She said, her eyes daring me to defy her.

''You are one of the Ancient ones.'' I stated, studying her face. She was pixie-like, but dangerous. I could tell she would snap the neck of anyone getting in her way without flinching. She was probably much older than Godric and that alone deserved respect, as Godric was one of the oldest vampires in the world at two thousand years old. But she dated further back. She had this air of maturity to her even though she'd been but a child when she'd been turned: she couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen physically.

''I am Thalia. From Greece. And you are the Northman. Are you not?'' She asked. I noticed for the first time she was not wearing a dress, but rather a man's apparel, pants and a shirt and boots that ran up to her knees.

''Eric.'' I replied.

''Eric the Northman. I like that name. It's pompous, it's grand. It suits you. I was told you were to be King before Godric found you.'' She chimed. ''You are looking for the Ripper aren't you? He is quite _trelós ánthropos__. _The authority dispatched me to kill him. They think he makes too much commotion. Everyone in England is talking about his murders and it won't take long before those silly humans realize there is more to the Ripper than a crazed human…'' She said, her eyes burning holes into mine. ''Why are you looking for him?'' she asked me, her arms crossed on her bosom. She had close to no breasts and she looked almost comical. But I knew better than to fuck with her.

''He's been killing prostitutes in Whitechapel. I don't like people playing with their food. Especially when they're my favorite meals.'' I supplied, cocking an eyebrow at her. I'd always been cocky and wasn't about to stop now, but I knew there was a line not to cross with the eldest vampires.

Surprisingly enough, she started laughing, her laugh a high-pitched chuckle.

''I like you, Eric the Northman. And I don't like many of my kind. If you were a bit older perhaps I'd consider you as a mate. You are very handsome. I understand now why Godric turned you.'' She mused, studying my body with the scrutiny of an artist painting a masterpiece. I smirked proudly. Vampires rarely mated with each other, except Makers with their Childs in the first years of their bonded relationship, but when a Vampire of Thalia's age mated with another Vampire, it was one of the greatest honors. Such a vampire usually ended up being sired King or Queen of an area and was renowned in the Vampire hierarchy as someone important. The fact she would even consider me made me proud even though she held very little physical attraction to me.

''What will you do when he comes back?'' I asked her.

''Stake him, tear his heart out, behead him… I haven't decided yet.'' She replied. In an instant she was right in front of me. She sniffed the air and frowned.

''You smell of fae.'' She simply commented. ''Where did you find such a delicacy in this miserable town? Did you finish her? Is there any left?'' she added. Her eyes closed in delight as she continued sniffing me.

''I did not kill her, no. But she is an acquaintance and I do not wish her to be hurt. I shall claim her if need be. She is mine.'' I replied, my voice steely. My fangs clicked into place of their own accord and a growl rumbled through my chest, causing her to laugh once more as she grabbed my chin forcefully to tilt my face down to her. She was easily two feet shorter than me but her grip was impressive. I knew she could snap my jaw or neck or my entire back just by twitching her wrist the wrong way. Not that she'd make a mistake; everything about her was calculated, meticulously.

''You can keep your fae, you indocile child. Godric told me you were quite the pair of sleeves. Had I known you had such a temper I would have turned you myself. You would have entertained me more than Russell…'' she mused. She rolled her Rs in the most amusing way.

_Russell._ I'd heard about him once or twice in the past. He was very old and kept to himself mostly. I'd never met him in person but Godric had and he didn't like him the least bit.

''Thank you.'' I simply replied, my eyes boring into hers.

''You can keep your fairy for a price.'' She suddenly chimed, letting go of my chin to float up so our faces were leveled. Like me and many old vampires, she could fly. She floated up a bit more so that she was almost towering over me and she licked her red lips.

''What price?'' I asked, not impressed. If she'd wanted to kill me, she would have already.

''A kiss.'' She hissed, her lips claiming mine in some semblance of a kiss. Her mouth was hard and demanding and I fisted my hands not to grab her head and push her away. Vampires hated to be touched by others without their permission. She bit my bottom lip savagely and then floated back to the ground, licking my blood on her lips.

''You still taste of her. How delightful. I hadn't tasted fairy in…oh a hundred years.'' She said. I wiped my lips on the back of my hand and growled. ''You don't taste bad yourself. For a vampire, I mean.''

''I do not like to be touched.'' I snapped at her. She giggled once more and dared me with a cocked eyebrow to do anything about it.

''What a temper, Eric the Northman. Godric really should teach you some manners. With a good whip I could turn you into a choir boy, no doubt.'' The way she said this made her sound like the idea of whipping me excited her which almost made me chuckle. I wasn't above some kinks in the bedroom but she really wasn't my type. ''Now off you go, I'll keep watch of his crypt. If he comes back tonight I shall kill him. If not, I will seek you out and you can help me find him tomorrow night.'' She added, winking. The next instant, she was gone, hiding in the trees close to the crypt I could still feel her presence not far, but even with my supernatural sight, I could not see her. I had a feeling this was not the last I'd see of Thalia from Greece. She looked like an interesting enough creature. Taking off from the ground, I flew high over London, headed to Whitechapel to end the night with Pamela and Bonnie. If the Authority was on the Ripper's case, there was no more need for me to hunt him down. I landed in a dark alley not far from the Rosemay house and walked the last few blocks. The house was brightly lit, as the prostitutes were probably finishing with their nightly clients. I knocked and waited for someone to answer. A petite blonde opened the door. I hadn't seen her the previous night and frankly I couldn't have cared less about her. She looked sick and her forehead was covered in sweat, no doubt a fever had taken her.

''What can I do for ya'?'' she asked, her hand on her hip, jutting her breasts at me seductively.

''I'm here to see…' I didn't get to finish my sentence as a trembling Bonnie came crashing into my arms, almost knocking the blonde girl off her feet.

''Eric, Eric, Pamela, she's disappeared.'' She whimpered, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

''What do you mean she's disappeared?'' I growled. She was trembling and I could tell she was not making it up.

''I found this in her room and there was some blood on the floor close to the window. Not much but blood still.'' She cried. I grabbed the piece of paper she was showing me and tensed as I read the words scribbled in an inelegant writing.

_Come out and play, Vampire Northman. _

_The Ripper_


End file.
